Secoh:: I'm not just like that
by Shizuka no Mori
Summary: Secoh is a shoyru, with two black dots on his back, and all he wants is a Little kindness. Tech is the self-centerd, greedy owner of secoh. And he doesn't really like losers... Secoh finds himself alone and physically wounded...


Disclaimer: I Don't own Neopets ECT.. I'm Not good At wrighting as said before, This is part one of the story..And I'll probably be editing this as time goes by.. OH My original pets name is Secoh_ With the underscore..  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
Hello there, my names Secoh. I'm a blue Shoyru. The name of my owner is Mazoku. She's all right, certainly better than my previous master, but.maybe I should start at the beginning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, back then, when I first cracked out of my eggshell, I met my owner. I knew we were going to be friends, I knew we wouldn't be separated. He told me my name was Secoh. I knew what a name was, the name he gave me was now imprinted in my mind.  
  
He gently picked my up and stroked my head. He said his name was Tech.  
  
I guess People have names to.  
  
After he brought me to his house, he gave me a lemon pop. At least that's what I think he called it. I gnawed off the plastic wrapping on the top and ate the flavored ice. It wasn't really bad for my first meal, but the plastic wrapper scratched on the way down. I'll make a note not to eat that part again.  
  
After eating I wanted to look around and do something. It was than that I noticed that Tech wasn't here. Strange. I wandered into another room, but this one had higher areas. I used my wings to fly up onto one of the counters. Then I discovered a half open sack of fine white powder. I sniffed it, then immediately sneezed, causing the stuff to fly into the air. I stared to dig around it with my paws, but that only caused more to fly into the air.  
  
Then Tech entered into the room.  
  
"Secoh!! What are you doing?" Tech yelled, "Get out of the flour!" He sounded really mad, so I quickly jumped off. "I take one quick shower and you start getting into trouble!" he moaned "oh well, we won't be here at the inn for very long."" He hands me a fuzzy yellow thing "If you're bored, play with this thing."  
  
Then he noticed it.. On my lower back were two small black dots. He picked me up and examined it.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this on a neopet!" he exclaimed.  
  
After he was convinced it was really part of my skin, he asked, "Secoh. are you a half breed?"  
  
"I don't think so" I quietly replied "I don't really know about my.."  
  
"Why am I asking you anyway? You wouldn't know." Tech said placing me on the floor. "Play with your toy." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
I was confused, was he angry with me? I turned my head and stared at my spots. Is he mad about these I wondered? I licked at my spots, wishing they would come off. Maybe than Tech would be happy with me.  
  
My interest turned to the yellow fuzzle lying on the floor.  
  
A while later, when we left the inn, we were wandering around a forest. My stomach was growling, but I didn't tell Tech, too much was already on his mind. I've adapted to my owner. I've learned that if he were mad it would be better to leave him alone. And I was trying my best to be invisible.  
  
Then Tech stopped and bent down. He turned to me and handed me something, I sniffed it. It was an eyeball. I rolled it around the ground with my paw. Did he want me to eat it?  
  
The thought sickened me. But if Tech wanted me to. I closed my eyes and.  
  
Actually it wasn't all that bad. It was quite yummy. At least I wasn't hungry any more. Tech grunted and kept walking.  
  
After a while we came to an old cabin. My master opened the door and we entered. It seemed like a regular cabin with the usual things you would expect to see in a hotel or an inn.  
  
Tech walked in and began looking through the cupboards for a snack. Than plopped down on the couch and drifted off to sleep. I suddenly felt sleep too. I curled up on the floor, but it was too hard to get comfortable. I got up and pawed at the floor and lied down again, still too hard. I tried the couch.too soft. After looking around awhile, I finally settled for Techs brown jacket he tossed on the floor earlier. After pawing it, I lied down and dozed off.  
  
I woke up suddenly; the ground was shaking underneath. I jumped off; Tech was shaking the jacket that I was sleeping on.  
  
"Don't you dare sleep on my jacket again!" he shouted I scrunched up as small as I could. "Come on" he said "I got a challenge from someone, you're going to be fighting in the battledome.' He put on his jacket and we left for Neopia. I've heard about the battledome. It was a place where two Neopets were to battle one on one. If the persons pet wins, then he wins money from the other person.  
  
Soon we appeared in front of a large circular building. Before we entered, Tech gave me a red apple. I didn't really feel like eating, so I only took a small bite. "You better win" he said, "I get lots of NP if you do, so you had better try hard." He put the rest of the apple n his backpack for later. We entered the battledome; at least, I did anyway.  
  
I was in the middle of a circular battle area; people were snapping pictures. Another door opens across me opens ant a blue Lupe entered. I guess he was the one I was supposed to fight. We stared at each other. He looked confused. But I guess I did too, since it was my first fight. Then a voice came out of the large speakers. "Challenger Mazoku with Bishoji, against Secoh, whose owners name is Tech. Begin!"  
  
A chill went down my spine. This Lupe was so much bigger than me! I didn't know what to do, I had no abilities.  
  
Suddenly, the Lupe lunged at me. I just barely dodged him. I scratched him on the side of the face, but he didn't seem to notice. I flew into the air and dived at him with my feet. He put up a shield, but I broke through it easily and got his head. He wobbled back; I tried for another attack, aiming for his legs. He tripped. I tried a vicious attack on the side of his stomach, but he dodged. He put up another shield, but I broke through this one too. I was winning.  
  
I evaded several feet, out of breath. Bishoji got up on his feet, a little dazed, wobbling a little. Then he walked over to a small box and picked up a small snowball. An item box! I looked in mine, but it was empty. Suddenly, I felt the cold snow hit my back. I fell down. Then I tried to shake the snow off my back, but I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. The Lupe tried a vicious attack, I struggled to move, but I couldn't budge!  
  
He rapidly scratched me on the stomach. Then, he bit me on the scruff of the neck and tossed me into the air. I landed with a hard thump. Then, the spell wore off, but I still couldn't move, my muscles were aching, and I was hurting bad. My health was completely used up, I had lost.  
  
Tech walked up to me and picked me up. "Do you know how much NP just spent on you?!" he yelled. Then he sighed "Lets just go home." He headed toward the exit, seeming to be in a hurry to get out of here.  
  
"Where are YOU going!!" a voice rang out.  
  
"Oh nooo." Tech moaned. He turned toward the person. His eyes widened "you're a GIRL??" he asked.  
  
"Of course, can't you tell?" she said "and in case you hadn't noticed, so is my Lupe." Then, she reached out her hand "hurry, where's my NP, I'm late for an appointment." Then she looked down at me "aw, how cute!" she cooed. "I'm sorry my Lupe beat you up, but I need medicine for Shikun." She patted me on the head.  
  
Cute? Tech never called me THAT before.  
  
"I don't have it." He said "I'll give it to you tomorrow."  
  
"You WHAT?" She yelled  
  
"I SAID I don't have it, are you death woman!"  
  
"NO I'm NOT, and don't call me that, my names Mazoku!" Tech turned towards the exit, "Whatever" he mumbled  
  
"You'd BETTER pay me back." We left.  
  
"Gosh, what an idiot" he said under his breath. He looked down at me "how can you loose to a GIRL!" he yelled.  
  
"If I lost to a boy, would it be better?" I asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be as bad." He said.  
  
What's the difference?"  
  
"That's it!" he dropped me on the ground, I yelped as I landed on a wound next to my hip. He turned away. "You can walk home."  
  
"But I can't, I'm." he left. I stood up and flapped my wings, but when I did, pain shot up my back. It was no use; I had to use my feet. At least it wasn't too far to the cabin. It took me almost an hour to get there, and all of my willpower. My leg was hurting pretty badly. When I got to the front door, I scratched it. then I scratched it again. no answer. Then I collapsed, I couldn't walk anymore. I felt so tired. I closed my eyes.  
  
When I woke up, I was inside. Tech was putting on his brown jacket. When he saw that I was awake, he said, "I'm going to the city, I'll be back soon." He left. I was still too tired to do anything, I dozed off again.  
  
Later, the next day, tech hadn't returned. I was getting quite hungry. The last thing I ate was a bite of that apple, and before that an eyeball. The thought of eating an eyeball was still sickening, but if you're strong enough to stomach it down, it can be quite tasty. I was hungry. The next day after that was the same, Tech hadn't returned and my muscles were still sore. I think the wound on my hip was infected. I need medicine; maybe there was some in the cabinet. I limped towards the kitchen, and looked around.THERE! On the refrigerator there was a bottle of medicine. I walked over to the fridge and tried to reach up. No, I was much too small. I opened up my wings, but it was still much too sore for flying. I had to try. I flapped them, desperately trying to ignore the pain. I knew once I use the medicine, I wouldn't feel pain anymore.  
  
When I got about five feet in the air, I collapsed. My back hit the floor with a loud thump. So close, I looked up at he fridge, why is it so close, but I cant even reach it? Before I knew it, I passed out.  
  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
  
  
I dreamt that tech came back, that he gave me medicine to make the pain go away. I dreamt that I didn't have spots; I dreamt that tech played with me and called me cute. But I woke up again, back to when I was hurting, back to when Tech was. he was standing over me!  
  
"Tech!" I cried out, I smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm trying to get the medicine," I said, pointing to it.  
  
"Ha! Looks like you're sleeping on the job!" he looked at me with disgust.  
  
"I collapsed," I explained.  
  
"Yeah right, and if you want this." he picked it up and tossed it to me.  
  
"You can have it." I opened the bottle eagerly.it was empty. My heart stopped, was this what I was trying to get the whole time? I sighed, "Can you get me some medicine?"  
  
"Forget it," he said "medicine costs money, but I know what I can do." He picked me up. "Were going to go to Neopia tomorrow, I'm too tired to go today." He put me down on the arm of the couch and he went to sleep. I couldn't sleep; my leg was hurting too much. I stayed awake until the sky started to get light, then Tech woke up, and put on his jacket. We left the house. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of tech's leathery jacket.leather? I opened my eyes; Tech wasn't wearing his regular brown jacket. Instead, he wore a black leather one. I guess I was hurting too much to notice.  
  
Soon we arrived at a building in Neopia. Tech put me down in front of a mean looking lizard guy.  
  
"Hello" he said in a slow deep voice. How may I help you today?"  
  
"Medicine" I said. I was anxious to get it.  
  
"Medicine?" he asked, "We do not serve medicine"  
  
Do not serve medicine? Were they all out?  
  
"But I see why you have brought him here, lose a fight did he?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Tech.  
  
"Okay, I need you to fill out this form then." He handed Tech a slip, and he filled it out. I looked at it, it read:  
  
  
  
|Sign up sheet 104500342 Date: | |February 23, 2001 | | | |Pet name: Secoh Owners name: Tech | |Age: 962 hrs Age: 14 | |Type: Shoyru ID: Tech | |Gender: male | |Level: 1 | |Signature: Tech Lanly |  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"It's." Tech handed him the slip "It's an adoption slip." He said. My heart stopped  
  
"A.what?"  
  
"You heard me, I don't need a worthless wounded half-breed using up all my NP!" he clenched his teeth. "I was lucky enough to make Neopoints to pay off all my betting money, MOST of it went to your stupid battle!"  
  
"But.I didn't even want to."  
  
"Shut up." He said, then, he left.left me here to die. My health was down to 0 and I knew the pound wouldn't give me medicine. The lizard guy put me in a kennel with gross looking food and unclean water. Why was this happening to me? I curled up on the far corner and forced myself to sleep.  
  
Two days passed, the pain in my leg became unbearable; I didn't even think I could walk on it. I had grown too weak to reach the water. People stopped by my cage once in a while, but they usually ended up shaking there head and going to the next kennel. Then, s person opened my cage. She grabbed the water dish and put it in front of me. I drank as much as I could. "  
  
"What a pretty color" she said softly. Then she noticed the two black dots on my back. She gasped, "You're the shoyru my Lupe fought! Did this happen because of me? I'm so sorry!" she hugged me "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" She brought me to the counter and paid 84 NP on me.  
  
"Why are you wasting your money on me?" I asked, remembering all the times Tech talked about wasting NP on me. My voice seemed really weak.  
  
"Wasting?" she said, surprised, "I'm not wasting it"  
  
"But."  
  
"Hush, you don't really look very good, I'll take you to get some medicine right now!" She took me out of that awful place and walked for about 15 minuets. For some reason, everything got really dark, too dark for me to see. It felt like I was spinning really fast. I guess I would have thrown up, but I haven't had much to eat for a long time. I guess I fainted.  
  
I woke up in a large white room. Strange scents filled my nostrils. The girl was next to me.  
  
"Oh, you're awake!" she cried  
  
"Where am I?" I asked  
  
"In the recovery room. I had to bring you to the emergency room because your injuries seemed really bad, not only that, they weren't even taken care of! So you're leg got infected."  
  
"How long was I here?" I asked  
  
"Three days" she answered  
  
"Three?" I asked "How could I have been asleep for three days?"  
  
"They drugged you, your leg was really bad looking, so they put a lot of medicine on it, and it would have been very painful if you were awake. You're leg must have really been hurting, you poor thing, but you should rest now, you should still be tired." Yes, I was really tired. The drugs probably didn't completely ware off yet. I drifted back to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I've been living with the girl for three days now. I figured out her name was Mazoku. She introduced me to her other Neopets. Bishoji, A female blue Lupe, And Shikun, a red Kyrii. They told me that Mazoku was a really nice owner. I agreed, my leg was now completely healed; Mazoku said I just needed a little medicine and rest.  
  
She gave me all sorts of good things to eat, she even gave me a mint chocolate Shoyru! It looked just like me! Every once in a while, she brings surprises for Bishoji, Shikun, or me.  
  
I became best friends with Shikun. He likes to get into mischief a lot, and sometimes tries to play practical jokes on Bishoji. I don't really play much part in playing jokes; I didn't want Mazoku to get mad at me.  
  
Bishoji was nice too, but a little too obedient. She usually wanders around the woods.  
  
One day, Mazoku brought us to some town on an island. She said that we needed to go out and do something exciting. The island was very green, and if you were to wander off of the path, you'd be in a tangled mess with the leaves and vines. We heard some chanting around constantly, but it diddn't bother me too much. We went on a strange tour, where we saw some strange looking people, only, smaller. They were wearing masks that looked like they made it out of coconut shells. Fortuneatly, the natives were friendly, seeing that we weren't foes. The inhabitants near the shore were also friendly, casually dressing in grass skirts and dancing using their bellys and hips, We all thought that was quite odd, but joined in anyway.  
  
We diddn't really stay long after that, Mazoku says she always runs out of NeoPoints too quickly. Either way, I thought we had lots of fun!  
  
Mazoku was on the strange computer again, probably checking out supplys. The cozy cabin we're staying at was Somewhat deep in the woods, but I liked this place. Bishoje was outside, scouting, or something. she seems to enjoy being in the woods, and stays outside whenever possible. Shikun, to everyones relief, was sleeping soundily near the fire. And. as for me. I was restless.  
  
I paced around the cabin, constantly inspecting areas, though it was unnecessairy.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Asked Mazoku, not looking up from the computer.  
  
"Nothing" I replied, not sure weather it was the truth or not  
  
"Yur paceing"  
  
"Oh" ::Maybe there is something wrong with me:: I thought "Just restless"  
  
"I See!" She said, suddenly seeming more lively "How 'bout a walk outside?" ::A walk out side?::  
  
"I guess" it seemed the only answer at that moment. She got up and opened the door. It was too late to say otherwise, so I gingerly stepped outsine. The door closed behind me, I guess she wasn't coming .  
  
I began to walk twards the woods, as dark and scary as it may seem.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Well..That was the end of this part, I Don't know how far I'll go. Since I'm a beginner, I'm probably gonna get some complaining, But I'll get better hopefully ^___^;; And yes, there is too many I's and Me's sorry... 


End file.
